plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Old White Death
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2b | EpNum = 27 | OverallNum = 47 | Playdate = 2020-01-18 | CampaignDate = 21-22 Nightal, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-seventh episode of the second campaign (part 2) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * The heroes head north on the Frostskimmr towards the Sea of Moving Ice, hoping to find the missing tiefling sorcerer named Maccath the Crimson. * They finally locate the place where they believe she may be: an iceberg called Oyaviggaton, inhabited by a tribe of humans known as ice hunters. * After earning the respect of the tribe's druid Bonecarver by way of one-on-one combat, Plan B learns that Maccath should be located in the ice caves below the village, also the place where the true ruler of the iceberg dwells: a terrifying dragon known to the villagers solely by the name "Old White Death". * Descending to the ice caves below, with some careful reconnaissance and stealth, the heroes find a large makeshift dwelling, with Maccath studying inside. Episode Recap Maccath tells the party that she has been Arauthator's prisoner for three years. She assists him with translating and deciphering the ancient texts he stole from the Arcane Brotherhood over a century ago. The heroes also meet the human fighter Chytan Azurie, Maccath's only traveling companion she convinced the dragon to spare. Upon learning Plan B's reasoning for tracking her down, she makes it clear that she will not leave Oyaviggaton without salvaging as much of the Arcane Brotherhood's stolen property as she can manage. The party agrees to her terms. She explains that the Draakhorn is a large, magical horn, a gift from Tiamat in the war between dragons and giants. Though it was originally built to signal danger to chromatic dragons, the Cult of the Dragon has likely corrupted its power, using it to instead call and gather the dragons together. Maccath says the horn was at Oyaviggaton when she first arrived, but some cultists arrived approximately six months ago and negotiated with Arauthator to take it with them. During her time in captivity, she has managed to craft a ring of cold resistance and two bolts of dragon slaying, which she gives to the heroes. Chytan pledges his assistance as well. Dividing their forces, the heroes descend in two groups via two separate entrances to the dragon's lair below. Krisella and Skaus battle two scrags on the east end of the cavern, while Dhunnus takes Chytan and an ice troll into the west end, where Arauthator lounges. After a fierce battle requiring quick thinking and coordinated tactics, Plan B manages to drive off Old White Death, who escapes through an icy pool in the floor. After spending the remainder of the day chipping the dragon's treasure out of the ice, the heroes ascend back to the ice caves. They assist Maccath in gathering her things. She suggests they attempt to persuade Arauthator's historian and record keeper to come with them, an ice toad named Marfulb. While the toad is initially reluctant, Dhunnus casts suggestion on her and convinces her to travel with them. She brings her records as well. Once they reach the surface, the ice hunters greet the party with jubilation and celebration. Notes * As the party begins to leave the village, Chytan is approached by his friend, a young boy named Tinybear. The boy asks the fighter not to forget him, and hands him a small figure made of twine. * The Frostskimmr departs and as night falls the crew pulls it on to an ice floe until morning. While keeping watch, Krisella sees the Hooded Woman standing out on the ice, beckoning to her. When Krisella approaches, the Hooded Woman calls her by name and says, "I need your help." Featured Characters Plan B * Dhunnus * Kaladin * Krisella * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New * Arauthator * Chytan * Marfulb * Tinybear Returning * Bonecarver * Captain Lerustah Half-face * Maccath the Crimson * Whelm Mentioned * Epehelomon * Grindan Yellowlance * Tiamat Loot Oyaviggaton Ice Caves Arauthator's lair * 700 gold pieces * 1,000 silver pieces * boots of levitation * pearl of power * periapt of proof against poison * precious stones x20 * ring of evasion * robe of eyes Maccath's tent * bolt of dragon slaying x2 * ring of cold resistance Scriptorium * spell scroll of chain lightning * spell scroll of disintegrate * spell scroll of gaseous form * spell scroll of fire shield * spell scroll of haste * spell scroll of hold monster * spell scroll of protection from energy * spell scroll of wall of fire * spell scroll of water breathing * unknown spell scroll Trophy hall * chest ** 1,480 electrum pieces ** 375 gold pieces ** 495 silver pieces ** jewelry and precious objects